We Won't Forget The Man Who Died
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: 2 months after Cat's husband goes off to fight in the war, he's killed and she discovers she's pregnant. Beck steps up to care for her, but will it turn into something more? Can Cat move on from her heroic husband? *Eventual BeckXCat* *COMPLETED*
1. 8th Of November

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **2 months after Cat's husband goes off to war, he's killed and she discovers she's pregnant. Beck steps up to care for her, but will it turn into something more? Will Cat move on from her heroic husband?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**8****th**** Of November**

_**Said goodbye to his momma as he left South Dakota  
TO fight for the red, white and blue  
He was nineteen and green with a new M-16  
Just doing what he had to do**_

_**-Big And Rich**_

…

…

…

…

…

Oh, Hollywood Arts…a sweet dear memory to our favorite group of friends. Sure, it has only been a year since they had graduated, but they have grown up and matured since then. Three had moved away to universities, one immediately went on to a movie career, one already took a record deal, and one married and decided to wait to start the busy life of stardom.

**Tori Vega** looked almost the same, except she had cut her hair off 12 inches, so it was shorter. She gave it all to the Locks Of Love after her sister, **Trina**, died from breast cancer a few months before. Our favorite Latina went off to London with Robbie and studied the arts there. She was nervous and a wreck, but with Robbie by her side, holding her hand, she felt she could get through anything.

**Robbie Shapiro**, obviously, went to the same university in London, England with Tori, his girlfriend of a year and a half. He really couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her for he loved her. He still had **Rex** for his act and talent, but only took him out of the box when it was time to perform or practice. He's emotionally changed and everyone loved it.

**Andre Harris** snagged a record deal right after he graduated. His music was loved and adored. He was one of the best rap singers in the USA. Now with an album out and loving his single life, it was heaven to him. He would often return to Hollywood for family and friends.

**Jade West** moved to New York to Julliard to study film arts, for she wanted nothing more than to be the most wanted director in the world. She missed her best friend, Cat, dearly, so she visited almost every month. Things were going well, since she was seeing a nice man, a Goth like herself. They fit together perfectly.

**Beck Oliver** was a famous movie star already, only 19 years old. He had to choose between college and career. He figured a chance like that wouldn't come again for a long time, he chose the movie and said he'd return to his education eventually. He still lived in Hollywood and has been best friends with Cat's husband since pre-school…almost like a brother.

**Cat Valentine** married right after high school, with her parents' permission, since she was still 17. She was always a late bloomer, wasn't she? She kept her last name. Her husband, **Jayson** **Squires**, was an army soldier, stationed in Oceanside, near San Diego. Cat loved him so, and he loved her too much to let her slip away. He purposed at her prom and they married with a huge wedding the day after graduation. A week later, they moved to Oceanside.

Now everyone was in their hometown on September 8th.

Why?

Jayson was called off to the war in the Middle East, only at the age of 19 years old.

Cat was a wreck.

Jayson worried for her emotional state, so he bought a condo for her to stay until he returned from his 6 month tour. The condo was in Hollywood, only a block away from Beck.

They all helped Cat and Jayson move to the new home and they settled in.

Everyone was currently resting and recovering from the long, long day at Beck's, having a relaxed barbecue to say goodbye to Jayson, who'd be taking off the next day.

"Eep!" Cat squealed loudly as the gang attacked her with the water guns and she was unable to shoot back with her pink one. "It's COLD! It's so COLD!"

Beck stepped in, deciding it was enough picking on Cat, and shot at Andre, who moved away from getting hit in the face. Cat said a quick "thanks" and they all battled each other. Tori pointed silently to Jade, who was on the porch, sunbathing, and everyone else nodded. They ran up to Jade and shot all their water guns towards her, making her scream and jump up. She grabbed the last water gun and started fighting back.

Eventually the water guns emptied and everyone was out a breath.

Jayson grinned. "Oh, Kitten?"

Cat looked to him with an innocent expression.

He chuckled. "Hold your breath!"

"NO!" Cat screamed as he picked her like she was a bride on her wedding night all over again, and she quickly held her breath as Jayson jumped into Beck's deep pool. Jayson helped Cat swim back up, who giggled. "Oh, you meanie!" She yelled with a smile, holding onto him with her slim arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, babe, it was just a perfect chance." Jayson laughed and she gently splashed water at him.

Andre and Beck had a quick contest of who can make the biggest cannon ball, splashing all over Jayson and Cat, who just laughed.

Tori did a perfect dive in and when she came back up to the surface, she looked to Robbie who was sitting on the side, letting his feet float around. "Hi, my love." Tori greeted.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Tori, don't you-AH!" He screamed when Tori pulled on his arm with all her might and he fell into the pool right next to her. When he came back up, he shook his hair to get the water off. "You're just as bad as Jayson!" He slapped the side of his face. "I think I have water in my ears!"

Tori rolled her eyes and swam towards Cat, who was swimming to the steps to sit on.

Andre reached up on the side, grabbing the bouncy ball. "Jayson, heads up!" He yelled as he threw it in the soldier's direction.

Jayson grabbed it in time after swimming towards it. He looked to Beck and grinned, throwing it with all his strength, hitting the movie star in the face. "Oh, Beck, buddy, you need to practice!"

Beck scowled, but then laughed it off, throwing it to Robbie, who missed…shocker.

Jade decided to sit on the step next to Cat, as Tori was on the other side of the redhead. Cat sat in the middle of her two best friends, watching the boys play like they had no worries in the world. She sighed. "I'm going to be so lonely."

Tori could've cried at that. She wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulders and held one of Cat's hands tightly. "Cat, I told you that you can come stay with me and Robbie in England. We have our own apartment."

"And I've also offered my place in New York." Jade pointed out. "I have a second room and no roommate. I wouldn't mind you being there."

"No…Jayson wants me here in Hollywood. He wants to make sure I'm protected and stuff." Cat told them, still watching her husband. "So he's given Beck a key to the condo and has told me that if anything is wrong at all to call Beck immediately. He trusts Beck."

Tori nodded. "Understandable, I guess."

"I'm doing it to make Jayson feel like he has nothing to worry about." Cat continued. "When he's over there, risking his life for our country, I want his mind to be all focused on only the war and his team, not worrying about me."

Jade leaned her head on Cat's. "You're so strong, Cat."

Cat had tears suddenly. "I'm so scared, guys."

Tori held Cat tighter. "He'll be okay. Jayson is the strongest and bravest guy I have ever met. This may be his first time over there, experiencing the real deal, but he's smart. And also, he has you to encourage him. You'll keep him going."

Jade sighed. "Come on, you little girl, let's go grab some drinks."

Cat giggled a little, wiping her tears away as the three of them stepped out of the pool. "I'm not a little girl anymore." She told Jade with pride. "I'm an army wife."

* * *

Beck gave Jayson and Cat a ride home to their condo, and was about to leave until Jayson stopped him. "Hey, man, can you come in for a minute? I just need to talk real quick." He told his best friend with a serious tone. "Please?"

Beck immediately nodded. "Yeah, dude, of course."

Cat understood, knowing what would be told and said in their conversation. Beck knew it would come eventually. Jayson was ready to say what needed to be said.

Cat opened the front door with her key and the boys stepped in and Jayson locked the door behind them. Cat put her purse and keys on the counter. Boxes were still unpacked in the dining room, kitchen, and living room. The couches and other furniture had arrived earlier. Cat planned on rearranging everything and unpacking. She hoped she'd be done by the time Jayson returned…God only knew when that would be. Beck was going to help her.

Cat put a soft hand on Jayson's arm. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Jayson nodded, kissing her lips softly, before Cat told Beck goodnight and that she'd see him soon, and she disappeared to the hallway towards their room.

Jayson handed Beck a bottle of Corona, grabbing one for him, and the two sat down on the couch in the living room.

Jayson leaned over to where his elbows were resting on his knees. "Beck, you probably already can guess what I need to talk to you about."

Beck nodded "Yeah." He said as he leaned back on the couch. "I do."

Jayson gulped. "Please…please, take care of her. She means everything to me. I love her so much. I'd never make it without her. She's my whole world."

Beck almost broke into tears. "Jayson, you know I will. I was already planning on it. I'm still in awe that you moved her over here just so I can look after her, so because of that, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her."

Jayson lifted his head up to Beck. "Thank you. I'm glad I can trust you, Beck. You're my best friend and brother. You've always been there for me. I'm always in debt to you for setting Cat and I up on that blind date." He chuckled as Beck nodded with a grin at the memory. "I need her to be okay."

"And she will be." Beck confirmed. "I swear on everything in me that Cat's going to healthy and safe when you come back."

"_If_ I come back, you mean." Jayson said before taking a large swallow of his beer. "_If_ is the key word here."

Beck closed his eyes. "Jayson…"

"They say my tour could last for 6 months, 12 months, or even longer. I need you to take care of Cat until I get back or…or for the rest of your life." Jayson said, forcing himself to say it. "I want to live. I really do, more than anything. I want to live a fairytale life with my young wife, but I realize that I may not be able to do that. But I have to do this. I have to go. My father died for our country when I was 10 years old. I realized he was a hero. I want to be a hero too. I am going to fight for America and for all the Americans and…and for you, Cat, our friends, my mom…all of you."

Beck had a tear slip from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. "Cat's safe with me…until you get back or forever…but I'm hoping you're coming back. Cat will be absolutely devastated."

"I know, but again, this is what I must do." Jayson and Beck stood up and shook hands, before pulling one another into a brotherly hug. "Please take care of yourself too, Beck."

"And you stay alive for all of us, Jay." Beck told his best friend with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from...I seriously don't. Random right? Anyways please review :) this will be 8 chapters long, btw…and story is already completed so no writer's block to worry about for this story :)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	2. Arlington

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

**Arlington**

_**We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done,  
We can rest in peace, 'cause we are the chosen ones,  
We made it to Arlington, yea dust to dust,  
Don't cry for us, we made it to Arlington**_

_**-Trace Adkins**_

…

_2 months later…_

Beck opened the door to the Valentine/Squires home and took out his key from the lock as he shut the door behind him. He heard a sharp bark coming down the hall and he saw his evil enemy. He groaned. "Dude, you little fart, GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!"

"Beck Oliver!" He heard his friend's voice scold.

Beck walked to the kitchen, where Cat was putting up a painting above the breakfast nook that was made for two next to the window. "Don't get mad at me. Your dog bugs the crap out of me." He felt the Chihuahua jumping over and over onto his leg, bouncing from the floor. "You rat, stop doing that!"

"He's not a rat!" Cat snapped as she stepped off the chair and admired her work. "He's a teacup Chihuahua and he deserves respect."

"I shall never respect this thing." Beck glared to the pup that Cat bought because she was feeling depressed and lonely during the day and needed a friend 24/7. Beck was sure Jayson wouldn't like the little rodent look-a-like.

Cat rolled her eyes and kneeled down. "Come here, Toby. My big boy." Toby ran into his mother's arms and she stood up, cooing at him.

"Big boy?" Beck raised an eyebrow. "He's 2 pounds."

"Quit being a poop-head." Cat said as she sighed, leaning again the counter. "I'm glad you decided to visit. It's been a…lonely day."

Beck closed his eyes. Jayson flashed through his mind. "Why didn't you call me?"

Cat shrugged, staring at the small puppy in her arms. "I didn't want to be a bother. Even though you won't admit it, I'm pretty sure you're sick of me crying on your shoulder about Jayson being gone." She sighed as she peeked to the calendar on the wall, which November 8th was the one not crossed out yet. "It's been officially two months today and I'm still not used to it. Today just feels like someone is wrong." She let it go and put Toby down. "I received a letter from Jayson yesterday."

Beck's eyes widened. "Really?"

Cat took the letter out of an envelope that was sitting on the counter. "Here you go. You can read it. It's okay. It's for you too."

Beck nodded and looked at it. It was dirty and a bit messy, but he recognized Jayson's handwriting.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Cat asked as she opened the fridge.

Beck nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Cat smiled to herself as she took out some meat and veggies. "Good."

Beck began reading.

_Dear Cat and Beck, _

_I know it's been a couple weeks since I've written you guys a letter, and you've probably been worried sick, but I'm alright. It's been hectic over here. I wish I could say more than that or tell you where I am, but I cannot. But please try not to worry about me. I'm still alive and haven't been injured yet. A teammate of my platoon was kidnapped the other day, so right now we've been given a dangerous mission to go in and fight our way to get him out. _

_The main reason I send this in a hurry is because I want you both to know that I love you guys and I'm fighting as hard as I possibly can to get home. _

_Cat, please stay strong for me. I love you so much, baby. I'm thinking of you and I carry a picture of you in your wedding dress in my pocket, where it's safe. I can take it out when I want and remind myself why I am fighting and who I'm fighting for. You._

_Beck, I know you're doing what I asked of you. Please keep on with that. I need my wife safe and cared for. Remember our last conversation. Implant that in your brain. Haha. Thanks again for the "good luck/going away" party you threw for us the day before I left. It was a good day, still fresh in my memory. _

_4 more months and let's hope I'll be home. _

_I love you guys. Stay safe, and I'll try to do the same. Be strong for me and my team and all of us fighting over here._

_With all the love in the world, Jayson._

Beck didn't realize how hard he was silently crying until he put the letter down. Suddenly, a miniature tissue box was placed before him and the letter was taken away. Cat walked to the envelope, folded the letter back inside, and put it away where it'd be safe. Beck took a few tissues out of the box and dabbed his face. He hated showing such sadness and worry in front of Cat, since he was supposed to be strong for her, but he couldn't help it. He was so frightened by the fact that his best friend may not come back home.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm…hmmm, hmm…" Cat hummed softly, stirring the meat into the tomato sauce. "La, la, da, la…hmmm, hmm...do you want to talk about it?" She suddenly asked him, her attention still on cooking.

Beck was startled by the question, but recovered quickly. "If you're comfortable talking about it, I wouldn't mind."

Cat nodded after a few seconds. "I've been keeping all of this to myself for such a long time, I'm about ready to explode. So I think talking would be a good thing. And you, out of everyone in the world, would be the best person to talk to, since you understand. You were- are close to Jayson."

"Very close." Beck added in a mumbled voice.

"I'm guessing you haven't talked to anyone about this either?"

Beck shook his head. "No one."

"Good, I'm not alone in this." Cat quietly giggled, making Beck smile a little. "So…have you been okay for the past few months?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess. I mean…I've been offered two movie jobs, but I don't know if I'm ready to take on such a big responsibility when my best friend and practically brother is overseas right now, leaving me praying and wanting to know where he is and what he's doing."

Cat nodded. "I understand, but Beck, Jayson would want you to keep going. He wouldn't appreciate it if you stopped everything just to worry about him, when there is absolutely nothing you can do right now to help him."

Beck realized she was right. "Yeah, you have a valid point there."

"I know." Cat shot him a wink and then started putting the noodles into the boiling water. "Why don't you start dating? That will help you a little, maybe get you out and about, instead of spending your free time with me."

That stung a little. "Cat…don't say it like that." Beck almost begged. "I kept a promise to Jayson."

Cat bit her lip. "If you're just coming over and checking on me because you feel it's your duty then…don't. Please. I don't want you to feel like you're forced to spend time with me. I can…I can take care…of myself."

Beck stood up slowly from the breakfast nook he had been sitting at and stared at the tiny redhead in disbelief. "Cat."

"You don't have to stay for dinner either." Cat added. "I'll understand."

Beck's lip trembled. "C-Cat…please, don't do this. I want to be here too. You're my friend. You've always been my friend. Don't kick me out of your life when you play such a big part in mine. I need you, and even though you're trying to be strong, you need me too."

Cat let a tear fall down. "Set the table, please."

Beck let out a little smile and a sigh in relief, with his panic and fear gone. "Okay." He said softly and quickly gave her cheek a peck with his lips and then went to the cabinets and drawers to get the necessities for dinner.

Cat was trying to remain strong, but…she just wanted her husband back home.

…

_Ding, dong…_

Cat awoke, yawning, as she heard the doorbell. She looked to the alarm clock. 6:15am. Who the bloody heck would come here at 6am? She looked to her window. It was still raining.

_Ding, dong_

"_BARK! BARK!" _Toby's hyper, screeching bark ran down the hall towards the front door and he started scratching, trying to see who it was.

Cat forced herself out of bed, making sure she looked halfway decent and straightened out her pajamas, grabbed her pink furry robe and put on her pink slippers that matched. She walked down the hall and picked Toby up before unlocking the door, opening it.

Her heart almost stopped.

Two tall men in wet military uniforms stood on her front porch with serious, yet sympathetic expressions.

Cat gasped. "No…"

…

Beck rushed to his front door as someone was banging on it and ringing the doorbell over and over. He put a t-shirt on quickly and opened his door, only to see his redhead friend, soaking wet and shivering. She only had her pink robe, pajama pants, and slippers on, with her long hair sticking to her face and neck from being so wet. Beck opened his screen door and practically grabbed her arm, making her get in the house. "Cat, what the hell are you- why are you- come on, let's get you a warm shower and some dry clothes." He sighed out his anger as she nodded.

He turned on the shower to a reasonable temperature and put a big t-shirt of his and pajama pants for her to roll up until it was a decent fit on her. He closed the door and leaned against, hearing her get in.

What the hell happened?

He went out to his living room, starting his fireplace that all he had to do was press a button and it started up, and heating up his home quite quickly. He went to his closet in the hallway and brought out two big hoodies. He put one over his head and straitened it out, before putting the other one on the couch. He went into the kitchen and put 2 cans of soup into a pan, turning on the stove, heating it up. He took out two bowls and started to make some hot coco. Eventually he was finished and took everything out to the living room, onto the coffee table, with napkins and spoons. He waited with racing thoughts until Cat sat next to him on the couch. She put the extra hoodie on and snuggled up into it.

Beck cleared his throat. "I made some soup to get you warmed up, not to mention some hot chocolate."

Cat nodded in thanks and they ate in silence. The only noises were the sounds of the pouring rain slamming onto Beck's roof and the crackle of the fireplace.

When they finished, Beck took the bowls and mugs to the kitchen, setting them in the sink, before rushing back out to Cat, who curled up on the couch.

He sat next to her again, looking directly at her. "Cat…"

Cat forced herself to look up at him and he saw her empty eyes.

Her lips trembled to speak.

But she did eventually…

"He's dead."

* * *

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Honeymoon Avenue, sshaw101, thatrandomgirl**_ (I'm glad he's back :) The Rori was requested by my brother :-/ lol)_**, LittleMissVictorious, VictoriousForever10, xScreamingxAngelx**_ (Oh my goodness, that is a sad song)_**, Sharene28, Pinkbull115LovesBrina **_(Yeah, there's no way I can't kill Jayson off, but he's "coming back" in a way throughout the story, I promise)_**, CourtsxBatFan, BooTheUnicorn, Ameha Kay: **Oooh, yay! I'm sooo RELIEVED you guys like the story so far! I was seriously so nervous because it's a different kind of story, so I didn't know if anyone would want to read it! OH YAY! Now I'm having surgery for my mouth tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll update next. It could be tomorrow…or the day after…or another day after that. But not too far away, I promise :) Keep reviewing! :)


	3. Just A Dream

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

**Just A Dream**

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart**_

_**-Carrie Underwood**_

…

A week and a half later, Cat felt quite overwhelmed.

Jayson's memorial service in Hollywood was the day before.

Beck and she were currently in Arlington, watching soldiers from Jayson's platoon carry his casket to his burial. Beck walked her over to it slowly, his hands on her arms, standing beside her, dressed in a formal black tux. The soldiers in army uniforms adjusted the casket onto the bars that would be lowering it into the ground. Beck and Cat stopped a few feet away. The leader of the platoon, who Cat had met once, named Simon, watched next to his troop, watching them remove the American flag off the casket and they began folding it.

Cat knew what would be coming next as her hands were clenching her black dress.

Everything went silent in the whole graveyard full of fallen heroes and all eyes fell on the redhead widow.

Once the flag was tightly folded, Simon walked up slowly to Cat and Beck.

Cat sobbed, but kept her composer as the man stood before her.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. He was a strong soldier and I was so proud to have him." Simon told her in a gentle voice.

Cat nodded. "T-thank you."

Simon carefully put the flag in Cat's hands. Cat immediately put it close to her chest, feeling like this was the last piece of everything that was left of her husband. Beck stood a bit behind her, letting her have her moment.

Simon turned around and walked back up as his troops began to stand in one single line. On the other side, far from them, a line of soldiers stood in a professional fashion, with guns.

Cat wasn't listening to what the man with a loud voice yelled to the soldiers, but they began shooting them into air.

She watched every inch as her husband's casket was being lowered slowly into the ground, never to be dug up again.

She took in a sharp breath. "Jayson." She whispered, clutching the flag. Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees.

Beck immediately kneeled down and held her tight, crying with her.

How could this be happening to her?

…

Beck took Cat straight back to the hotel after the ceremony. There were going to take a rest first, shower, eat, and then they had a private jet to catch back to California. The military didn't want Cat to be bothered in her sensitive state of mind, so they arranged for a private plan to be comfortable enough to take her home.

Cat was appreciative.

Beck too.

Cat came out of the shower, dressed to sleep for a while and Beck was laying on the couch, where he'd be taking a nap. He saw her come out and jumped up. "I'm going to shower now." He said carefully.

Cat sat cross-legged on the bed, taking her hairbrush and brushing through her wet hair. She nodded, not saying a word.

Beck sighed. "Um, here is the remote." He handed here the device and put it before her. "Watch TV or something."

Cat gave him a tiny nod and smile of thanks.

He sighed deeply, giving her forehead a quick kiss, and walked to the bathroom.

Cat heard the shower turned on and turned the TV on. She went through a few channels before she came to a channel that had Nancy Grace on the screen. When she saw her husband's face on the screen, she stopped and dropped the remote in shock and despair. "Jayson." Her voice cracked, with a hint of longing.

"_This has to be enough, wouldn't you say?" _Nancy suddenly said to the screen. _"America, please tell me you agree! This young, young, oh so young soldier was only 19 years old and he's dead because he went overseas to fight for America! This is just too far! They need to pull those heroes back over here and save a few lives, am I right?"_

Cat shook her head. "No." She mumbled. "He needed to be there. They all need to fight."

"_I'm sure Jayson Squires' young wife would agree!" _Suddenly the wedding picture for Jayson and Cat at their wedding pulled up to fill the screen. _"Look how young and beautiful that couple is! And they sent that handsome young man over there to the Middle East to fight, leaving his young wife to become a widow- that's just awful! Mr. President, you are a disgusting man!"_ She yelled at the screen again, but obviously her words were towards the president. _"The last order you made a couple months ago to send more troops has taken away Jayson Squires' life, and not to mention, his wife's life too!"_

Cat curled up a bit. "No…it's nothing like that."

"_Let's just hope that Jayson Squires can somehow rest in peace, even though his wife, Caterina, is now lost and alone, with no one, but an empty home." _Nancy attempted to look upset about that. _"No husband, no kids…what will Caterina do now?"_

Cat grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Her hands were shaking and she went pale.

…_no husband, no kids…_

…_lost and alone, with no one…_

…_empty home…_

…_young wife to become a widow…_

Cat shakily stood up from her bed, not hearing the shower turn off, and slowly walked out to the balcony. She opened the glass door and stepped out, the wind hitting her face and making her hair go wild. She gripped the tiny railings that went as tall as her chest. She stepped on the bottom bar to make her go higher. She took in a sharp breath as she was leaning dangerously over the railing now and her only thought was seeing Jayson again…

"Don't you DARE!" Beck's voice snarled from behind her as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, into the room, and slammed the glass door shut. Cat turned back at him in shock. "What the HELL do you think you were doing?" He was breathing heavily, his fists clenched until his knuckles were white, and tears were brimming his eyes. "Answer me! I deserve a damn explanation!"

Cat lowered her head towards the floor.

"I've lost Jayson, and if I lost you too, I'm just going to flippin' lose my eff-ing mind here!" He shouted. "Don't do that again! Just…just don't!"

Cat stayed silent.

Beck stood her by the arms and led her to the couch, where he sat her down, kneeling on the ground in front of her. "Look at me." He demanded. She looked into his devastated eyes with her dully lit ones. "Jayson would be absolutely heartbroken if you had killed yourself right then and there. Do you want him sad?"

Cat blinked. "He's dead. How much sadder can you get than that?"

"If you die with him." Beck whispered. "Cat, I know Jayson was everything to you-"

"That's just it!" Cat snapped. "Jayson was EVERYTHING TO ME!" She screeched. "I have NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! I've never felt so empty and alone in my whole life! Now no one in this whole world…there's no one who cares about me. No one who loves me or even gives a care that I'm alive. Jayson always did." She let out a small smile. "One time, we were jogging around the base and I tripped, scraping my knee. He was so upset about it. He blamed himself. He carried me like it was our honeymoon again and he ran with me in his arms all the way back to our apartment. He bandaged me up and held me for the rest of the day, made me dinner and let me eat it in bed, and held me all night that night." She sobbed, but still smiled. "All he ever wanted was me safe and untouched."

"I know." Beck took both of her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Cat…look, I'm not your husband, obviously, but I'm a friend. A good friend. I'm your friend and your husband's best friend. Yes, Jayson did make me promise to care for you and protect you, but it's also more than that. You're my friend who needs me right now. I need you too. We now share a bond. Jayson. Because of him, we are linked together forever, always with him in our memories. We need to stick together on this, or…or we'll lose our minds and hearts."

Cat was still upset. "Beck…am I worthy of being loved and cared for?"

"Yup." Beck nodded. "I'm going to prove that to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Beck knew what was going to come next as she broke into tears. He held his arms out and she jumped into them, clutching him close to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder, and he wrapped his around her petite figure, rocking her back and forth. "I'm not letting go, Cat." He whispered, rubbing her back gently as her cries grew. "I'm not letting you go."

* * *

**Hi, this is Izzy (remember me? D-A's brother?) so as its been said, my sister had surgery today. It went longer than we thought. She went in at 7:30 and they told my brother-in-law something went wrong, I don't know. He was freaking out. Still is. So my sis can't even open her jaw an inch or so. She'll explain it better whenever she can function again. So I thought it would cheer her up if I update for her. Maybe? Let's hope. I'm not going to write who reviewed, because I have homework to do and there's too many of you guys. I'm sure she loves that, haha.**


	4. Here Comes Goodbye

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

**Here Comes Goodbye**

_**Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

_**-Rascal Flatts**_

…

Beck walked into Cat's condo with a heavy heart still a day later after they returned from Arlington. He knew Cat was in a fragile state and he wasn't going to leave her alone for too long. He left her at midnight the night before and it was now 7am. Jayson would want it that way.

Oh, Jayson.

Beck refused to cry. He could do that on his own time. He did it all night, so why should he continue?

He needed to be there for Cat now.

He walked into the living room and saw her petite form asleep on the couch, with Toby curled up next to her. She looked absolutely peaceful. Beck would bet anything that she was dreaming of Jayson and her life with him. She had a blanket over her and a small pillow under her head. Why was she sleeping down here? He shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. He wanted to make them both some breakfast, but discovered…she had no food in the house.

He clenched the door handle of the fridge.

Cat was starving herself?

He should've known.

Beck sighed deeply as he shut the fridge door. He heard little footsteps come in and join him. He looked and saw Cat, sleepy and pale.

"Why is there no food in there, Cat?" He asked in a worried tone.

Cat shrugged, holding Toby in her arms.

Beck shook his head. "Alright, girl. Shower, get dressed, do what you need to do. We're going grocery shopping."

Cat simply nodded and went towards her bedroom she once shared with her husband of only a year.

Beck sighed and leaned against the counter. He had no idea how to handle this. He looked up to the ceiling. "Help me." He whispered.

…

Cat held her jean jacket closer to her body, her long red hair perfectly straight and flowing over her shoulders, except it was half in a ponytail and the rest was down. She had no makeup on and her face was flawless, clear of tears. "Beck." Her voice cracked. "Everyone won't stop whispering and staring at me."

Beck sighed as he gripped the grocery cart's handle. "I see that. Don't worry, we're leaving now. We have everything, right? Do you want anything else?" They had the necessities as far as he could tell and Cat picked out a few things of her own. Cat shook her head timidly. "Alright, let's head out."

As Beck put everything on the counter for the cashier to scan and another employee to bag for them, Cat looked at the shelf of magazines. A few had her and Jayson on the cover, showing their gratitude to Jayson and sending condolences to Cat, his young wife. One had a small picture of Beck on the side, saying how he was such a saint for taking care of Cat. When Beck put a hand on Cat's back, showing she could go up now, she snapped out of her daze. She took out her wallet and handed the man her credit card. He let her know he gave her their military discount. Once he was done, he shot her an apologetic look. Cat walked to Beck, who had all the bags in the cart, the bag boy sending her a sympathetic look as well. "Can we please go?" She asked shyly, yet pleading voice.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, come on."

Suddenly a hand was on Cat's shoulder, making her jump and turn around to face a few elderly ladies, giving her sad looks. Beck stopped and watched the scene. Cat gulped as the ladies placed a large bouquet of various flowers in her arms. Each one gave the redhead a hug. "T-thank you." Her voice struggled to say and they understood.

Cat went back to Beck's side and showed him the flowers. He smiled. "They're beautiful."

Cat nodded and saw a few more people staring. She wrapped an arm around Beck's, which he was glad for so he could make sure she was safe by his side. "I really just want to go home."

"We're going, girl." Beck said as he opened the trunk to his car. Cat tried to help him put the bags in, but he shook his head. She smiled. Beck was always going to be such a gentleman to her, wasn't he?

Cat looked up to the grey, cloudy sky. "Isn't it a coincidence that the sun hasn't shined ever since the day Jayson died?" She said in an airy tone.

Beck closed his eyes for a second before opening them and closed his trunk. He put the cart in the cart holder and saw Cat still dazing at the sky. He put a hand on her back, leading her to the passenger door. Cat snapped out of it and went in the car when Beck held the door open for her. He closed it and walked on the other side to the driver's seat, seeing how many people were actually watching them.

It was a touching gesture, but quite irritating at the same time.

…

As Cat did the dishes and Beck dried them, putting them in their rightful place that Cat had originally organized them in, she seemed distant…more than usual. Beck cleared his throat when she turned the water off and dried her hands. "Are you okay, Cat?"

She shook her head. "No."

He looked a bit alarmed. "What's wrong?"

She put her hands on the counter before her and gripped it under her knuckles were white. Her eyes were closed and she rubbed her lips together. "Why is this happening to me?" She whispered.

Beck winced at the tone in her voice, which was full of despair and hurt. "Cat…"

"I'm pregnant."

Beck's heart could've shut down right then and there as he almost fainted, but he took a hold of the counter and gripped it, holding himself up. "What? Oh my god…" He didn't know what to say. Should he say "congratulations"? Or should he tell her "I'm so sorry"? He settled with this: he went up and hugged her tightly. "Jayson would be so proud."

Cat suddenly held his shirt tight in her tiny fists as she sobbed violently into his chest. "I loved him so much…" Her voice squeaked out. "Why did he leave me? Why'd he have to go? I was counting on forever with him! But…now…I'll never know. Beck, I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, and everybody keeps telling me he's not coming home now! This just cannot be happening to me…this is just a dream."

Beck kissed the top of her head as she quieted down. "Unfortunately, Cat, this…this isn't a dream. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry."

"I'm scared." Her voice cracked again. "I want him back with me, by my side."

"I know you do." He whispered, leaning away from her, trying to wipe the tears from her face with his thumbs. "But you're so strong and brave, you're going to get through this. You're going to be okay someday. With this baby…they'll always remind you of your husband and you'll show them how their daddy was a hero to this country and their father sacrificed his life just so they could have a good one."

Cat raised an eyebrow through her sorrow and pain. "That is probably the deepest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

Beck let out a laugh. "People change over the years, Cat."

Cat smiled. "Can you believe it's only been less than two years since we graduated high school?"

"No, not really."

Cat suddenly frowned. "I'm only 19 years old and a widow, pregnant, and I haven't even started my career or gone to college. Wow…I'm the most pathetic person on this whole planet, aren't I?"

"Don't say that." Beck sighed. "Please, don't belittle yourself like that."

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"W-will…will…" Cat bit her lip. "Um…w-will…can you…"

"Yes." Beck leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm moving in."

Cat sighed in relief, falling into his hold. "Thank you." She whispered with a heavy heart still.

He was right.

Jayson would be so proud of her.

* * *

**Izzy posting for my sister again. D-A isn't doing good, guys. She had some allergic reaction to the new medicine they put her on and she's in the hospital right now. I'm kind of freaking out too like everyone else. So I'll keep you guys posted. If I can. And I can't update my story because I have too much to do around here to write a chapter, you know?**


	5. If You're Reading This

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

**If You're Reading This**

_**I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you**_

_**-Tim Mcgraw**_

…

Beck checked himself in his mirror before leaving the bedroom of his new home he shared with Cat. He went to the kitchen, living room, and bathroom, but Cat wasn't in any. He groaned. "Cat Valentine, you better not still be asleep!" He yelled as he stomped to her room. He saw her door closed. He knocked. "Cat?"

"Come in." He heard her soft voice.

He did so and saw her dressed and ready to go. She was in front of her full length mirror, her hands on her fairly swollen stomach. She was sort of smiling, but in a way, it was a sad smile. Beck leaned against the doorway. "Getting more beautiful every day."

Cat sighed. "Thanks." She mumbled as she grabbed her purse and looked to Beck. "Ready."

Beck nodded and held the door open for her. He saw Toby wagging his tail from the bed. He glared. "Rat." He muttered.

"_BARK!"_

Beck stuck his tongue out at the 2 pound Chihuahua before walking out. He saw Cat grabbed a banana. "Good girl." He smiled.

Cat nodded. "I'm trying to eat light in the morning. I'm still nauseous from that awful morning sickness."

Beck frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cat was tearing up. "I…just want…I wish…Jayson…was here…to…hold my hair back. I wish he was…here to…rub my back and…tell me…comforting words." Cat's voice trailed off, sounding broken.

Beck gulped. He had no idea what to say, especially when he felt like crying. He missed his best friend too. "Come on, Cat, we'll be late for your appointment."

She nodded and timidly followed him to the foyer. He took off Cat's coat and helped her put it on, before slipping into his windbreaker. They walked out into the world, the wind immediately hitting their bodies. Cat squealed at the impact. Beck wrapped his arms around her, leading her to the driveway, where his car was. Newspapers and such were flying around. When a piece of plastic happened to hit Cat's arm, she jumped.

Beck saw this and rushed her to the car, opening the passenger door for her before keeling down next to her. "Are you alright? Oh god, I should've been more careful!"

Cat saw how frantic he was and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Beck. I'm fine."

Beck let out a breath. "Okay…sorry. It's just…you're…you're all I have left of Jayson…so I need you to be okay."

After Beck made sure she was buckled up and shut the door, she felt so touched. Now she understood why Beck never left her side at all since Jayson left for his tour in the Middle East. Jayson and Beck had been friends since grade school. They were like brothers. Beck has felt deeply hurt and empty ever since Jayson's death. Now he wanted to take care of his brother's wife, keep her safe, and make sure she was okay. It's what Jayson would've wanted. And now Cat was all Beck had left of Jayson.

As Beck pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, Cat turned on the music to a country station since she fallen in love with country somewhere down the road.

Cat was happy that her new favorite song came on…which was also the song Carrie Underwood bought from Cat, the songwriter.

"_**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18…**_

_**All dressed in white…**_

_**Going to the church that night…**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat…**_

_**Sixpence in a shoe…something borrowed, something blue…**_

_**And when the church doors opened up wide, **_

_**She put her veil down, **_

_**Trying to hide the tears…**_

_**Oh she just couldn't believe it…**_

_**She heard the trumpets from the military band,**_

_**And the flowers fell from her hand…"**_ Cat could hardly breathe, but she wanted to keep singing this song she wrote for her husband. _**"Baby, why'd you leave me?**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, **_

_**Now I'll never know…**_

_**I can't even breathe…**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance, **_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying "He's not coming home now"**_

_**This can't be happening to me…**_

_**This is just a dream…"**_ Cat sniffled.

Tears were brimming Beck's eyes as he continued to listen. "Are you okay?"

Cat nodded.

Beck pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

He saw people with cameras outside the building. "Aw, damn." He muttered. He rushed out and fought against the wind, going to the passenger side. He helped Cat out and onto her feet. She was dreading this. Beck kept her close to him for protection as they made their way to the entrance. "Move!" Beck yelled as the cameras started flashing. "She has an appointment, so move already!" Beck finally pushed himself and Cat through the crowd of paparazzi and someone opened the doors for them. "Thanks." He said, out of breath.

Cat moved away from him. "Sit down, Beck. I'll check myself in. I'll be back in a second."

Beck nodded. "Okay." He plopped himself on a seat as he watched Cat go up to the line to check in. He sighed as he reached into his pants pocket and took out a wallet size photo of a familiar face. It was Jayson's military picture with his uniform on and the background of an American flag. It was the most recent one. "I miss you, man." He whispered. He looked back up and Cat was walking back to him. "I'm taking care of her, I promise." He sat up when she took a seat next to him. "How long until you get in?"

"About 10 minutes." Cat bit her lip. "Beck…um…can you…I mean…"

Beck chuckled and kissed her head. "I'll go in with you."

Cat sighed in relief. "Thank you…again. I'm glad you can read my mind sometimes."

Beck shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift."

Cat nudged his arm while rolling her eyes. "Always conceited, Oliver." She yawned. "Oh my goodness, why am I always so sleepy?"

"You're pregnant." Beck said in an obvious tone.

"Good answer." Cat giggled. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Of course." Beck said with a sure voice.

Cat had her eyes closed for a little while until her name was called. Beck stood up with her and they walked in.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Valentine?" The doctor's assistant asked Cat nicely.

Cat nodded. "As good as a pregnant woman can get. Do you know how the paparazzi knew I had an appointment here today?"

"One of our assistants here wanted to make a few bucks so she announced it to the media." The woman said as she laid Cat down on the bed. Beck sat on the chairs in the corner, watching closely. "She's been fired, don't worry."

Cat sighed. "The economy is tough these days, so I guess I can understand why she did what she did."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The lady added in. She turned the machine on and lifted Cat's shirt up until it was at the top of her stomach. She put some goo on the redhead's stomach and grabbed the device to see the baby. "It's warm." She softly told Cat, who nodded. She put the device on and moved around. "You're going to hear the heart beat and it'll be very fast." The lady kept moving and moving until she stopped towards the side of Cat's stomach. "There it is."

Cat gasped. "Beck, come over here." She whispered.

Beck immediately stood up and walked over to Cat's side.

The nurse pointed to the middle of the screen and showed Beck where the baby was.

Beck had tears.

"He or she is growing at a reasonable rate. He has his eyes, ears, and he's growing into a human like form, which is good at 12 weeks old."

Cat sighed in a dreamy way. "I wish they were here already."

The lady gave Cat a small smile. "Let me go grab the pictures and I'll be back." The doctor put the machine away, turning it off. Beck helped Cat get the goo off her stomach with a tissue. The lady left.

Cat sat up with Beck's help. "So it's like really happening."

"Yup." Beck nodded. "You're pregnant."

Cat burst into tears, sobbing. She put her hands to her face. "I want Jayson to be here!"

Beck wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I know you do…I know."

Once they released each other, Cat was trying to wipe her tears away. "It's not fair though. I'm going to be a single mother. My son or daughter is going to be without a father! It's so unfair to them!"

Beck bit his lip. "Cat…"

Cat looked to him with pleading eyes.

Beck put a hand under her chin. "I'm going to be a father figure to your child. Jayson would want it that way. I'm not going to let his son or daughter be without a father figure to help guide them and love them."

Cat wrapped her arms around Beck's neck. "Oh, thank you…again."

…

After getting the pictures and forcing their way through paparazzi again, Beck and Cat were on the way home. Cat had her hands on her 3 month pregnant stomach. The country station was being played softly until Cat's song came back on. Cat waited until the second verse to begin singing again.

"_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray…**_

_**Lord please lift his soul…and heal this hurt.**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard.**_

_**And they handed her a folded up flag,**_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him…**_

_**Oh, and what could've been.**_

_**Then the guns rang one last shot,**_

_**And it felt like a bullet through her heart."**_

Suddenly Beck stepped on the breaks. Cat flung forward, glad the seatbelt was over her. Beck's car couldn't stop in time to avoid hitting the car that had drove in front of them. The crash had caused the airbags to go off and Cat to sharply scream. Beck felt like his heart had been ripped out. He looked over to the side as everything was going haywire outside the car. Cat was unconscious. He sobbed. "No, no, please…no…oh god, Jayson, I'm so sorry."

…

Beck sat on a hospital bed in a hospital room to avoid being bothered by fans or paparazzi as the nurse finished casting his wrist. His face was bruised, his nose broken, and his lip split, but he didn't care about his injuries. He was angry that no one was updating him about Cat's state. He may not be her husband, but he sure was close enough.

Suddenly a nurse came in, looking relieved. "Mrs. Valentine wants you with her." Beck was more than happy to rush over and follow the nurse to Cat's room. They had to go up a level to the Intensive Care unit. "Since she's pregnant, we immediately admit her here so we can give her the best attention and care."

Beck nodded. "Good."Although, Beck was pretty sure they were giving Cat special treatment because she was the local war hero's wife…well…widow. He shook himself out of his thoughts when the nurse opened the door and Beck walked in. He was alone as he walked up to Cat's side. "Cat?"

Cat's eyes fluttered open and she looked to Beck. "Hi." She whispered.

He smiled. "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

Beck nodded. "I'm fine. A broken wrist and nose, but that's collateral damage. How about you?"

Cat smiled. "The baby's fine and I'm okay."

Beck let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Suddenly he chuckled. "Jayson would kick my butt."

Cat giggled. "Yes, he would, but…he's still proud of you, Beck."

"He's proud of both of us." Beck kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I'm having trouble keeping my promise to him."

Cat held his hand. "We can do this. Now that I know you want me safe and protected because I'm all you have left of Jayson…I'm going to do my part and help you there. I'm going to be extra careful and make sure the baby will be healthy."

Beck smiled. "Oh, Cat…you have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

**Great news! D-A is coming home tomorrow and she'll make a full recovery, thank goodness! So I'm going to help her update this story, since she already wrote the whole thing when she first posted it. Yeah, I haven't written any of these chapters. Yeah, right. She did before. She likes to have her stories almost done or complete when she puts them up. Anyways, we'll try to update tomorrow. I'll work on my story a bit too, since it's a Saturday! -Izzy**


	6. Soldier's Last Letter

**This chapter is dedicated to VictoriousForever10, who just recently lost her grandmother :( Keep her in your thoughts.**

* * *

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

**Soldier's Last Letter**

_**The captain just gave us our orders  
And mom we must carry them through  
I'll finish this letter the first chance I get  
But for now I'll just say I love you**_

_**-Merle Haggard**_

…

Cat was on her back porch, on one of the fold out chairs, with her feet on one of the footstools, and she had a small book in her hands. Cat was humming to herself, reading the book on "How To Be A Good Mother", even though she was quite sure that there was never going to be a good enough book for that. Mothers have their own instinct, and it's their choice to want to even be a mother in the first place. All the same, Cat was still reading it.

She had the book in one hand, and her other hand on her 6 month pregnant stomach, resting there. Her long red velvet hair was straight and down, flowing over her shoulders. She was rested with pink maternity shorts that went above her knees, a white blouse that tied at the bottom, and pink TOMs on her feet. Her puppy, Toby, was resting on the chair next to her. There was something missing on her though…well…not missing, but it wasn't there anymore. She took her wedding ring off…

She heard the front door open and close, knowing Beck was home. She wondered if he would notice…probably not. He was still just a guy though. After a minute, she heard him step outside and she could feel his eyes on her. "Hey." His voice greeted her, sounding tired, yet concerned. Cat looked over and sent him a forced smile. He had on a pair of plaid shorts that stopped at the knees, a dark blue tank, with a white short sleeve dress shirt over, and sandals. He ran a hand through his wild brown hair and stuck his hands in his pockets after. "How was your day?"

Cat shrugged. "Lonely."

Beck closed his eyes.

"Toby and I went on a walk. And then I went to go get my hair trimmed and colored. I went to the grocery store because we were out of dog food and milk. I went to go visit Jayson's memorial. And then I talked to Jade for a couple hours over Skype." Cat sighed. "I've been missing Jayson today." Her voice sounded so lost and distant as she turned her gaze from Beck to the backyard. "How was work?"

Beck was very surprised she went into so much detail about her day, which was rare for her, but he wasn't complaining. He looked to the plants in the flower bed close to the house. "Fine. Uneventful."

Cat let out a giggle. "Shooting a scene for a movie is uneventful?"

"It is when you're mind isn't in the mood, you know?" Beck pointed out. "What book are you reading?" She showed him the cover. "Seriously?" He chuckled. "Cat, you don't need that book."

Cat leaned her head back against the chair. "I do…I have no idea what I'm doing."

Beck sighed as he walked up to her and leaned down, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. "I'm going to make us some dinner, alright?"

Cat simply nodded.

Beck walked back inside, saddened that he really couldn't do anything to help her.

The second he left the backyard, the second Cat burst into quiet tears.

…

About an hour later, Beck walked back out to the porch and was surprised to see Cat curled up in the chair, hiding her face from the world. By the way her shoulders were shaking, he realized she was crying. He wanted to run…oh, how he wished he could run out of that house and pretend he didn't see this heartbreaking scene. He couldn't do that though. Cat may be strong, but she isn't strong enough to handle this tragedy on her own.

Beck went to her side and leaned down to her level by the chair, forcing her hands away from her face and saw her crying form. He leaned up a bit more and wrapped his arms around her, as she did the same. He rubbed her back. "Sshh, I'm here. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He kept whispering over and over, knowing those were the exact words she needed to hear at a time like this. She lost her husband and he knew she wouldn't be able to handle losing him as well. "I'm not going anywhere at all."

"But what if you- I mean…that car accident three months ago! You could've died! I would've been alone!" Cat suddenly sobbed into his shoulder. "Please, don't leave me! I can't do this anymore!"

Beck let a tear fall from his eye. "I'm never going to leave your side. I'm here to stay. I'm going to be here for you and for your baby. I promise." When they separated a little, he took Cat's left hand to help her stand up.

He's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word.

Cat took her wedding ring off.

…

Beck pulled his keys out of the ignition of his car and looked out the windshield. Jayson's memorial. He closed his eyes and sighed. He left his car and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the large memorial. Jayson's picture was 8x10 in a beautiful frame with flowers everywhere. Beck tried to control his tears. "Dude…don't hate me…but…" Beck shook his head. "Why am I feeling such…you know, feelings for Cat? I mean…Jay, I'm not supposed to like her that way. I'm not! I'm supposed to be watching over her for you! Not falling in love with her!"

Beck leaned down and rested on his knees, staring at Jayson's picture. "I don't understand. Why is this happening? Send me a sign, man. I need some guidance on how to handle this! I know I can't fall for Cat, because she's your wife! That's like against the best friend code!"

As Beck tried to continue rambling on about the stress and frustration his heart and mind were going through at the moment, a piece of paper flew at his face, startling him. "Whoa." He took the paper off the side of his face and looked at it. His eyes widened. "Whoa-whoa."

It was the cover of the recent "PEOPLE" magazine that had Beck and Cat on the cover, as they were leaving the doctor's office last month. It read "America's Next Favorite Couple?" and "Has Valentine Already Moved On From Deceased War Hero Husband To The Young, Sexy Movie Star?" and "Is Beck Oliver Taking Advantage Of Cat Valentine's Fragile State?" and more…they were calling them "Bat", which Beck thought sounded stupid.

Beck looked up to Jayson's photo again. "And you have brought THIS to my attention…why?" He bit his lip. "Are you telling me it's okay to love her?" He sighed. "Jay, you need to be a bit more specific than that."

…

Cat was wondering where Beck went off to. He said he was going to the market to grab some coffee since they were out, but that was over an hour ago. She was worried. Did she scare him off? She did kind of spring all of that drama on him a few hours before this. He could've been overwhelmed and took off, leaving her so he could run away…far away from her. Cat released her tears once again as she continued to take the sheets off her bed to wash. She figured cleaning would take her mind off things.

She was struggling to get one side of the sheet off the bed, so when she tried to pull on it, it came off with ease, making her fall back harshly, falling back with a grunt of pain. She tried to get back up, but she saw something that caught her eye.

Under the bed, by the nightstand was an envelope, unopened and a bit dusty. It must've fallen off the nightstand or something. Cat tried to stand up, but found that hard to do with her pregnant stomach, so she reached scooted closer to it and leaned against the nightstand to open it and read. It was a letter from her husband.

_Dear My Precious Wife,_

_If you're reading this, I'm guessing I only was able to get a one way ticket over here to the Middle East, huh? I'm sorry to have left you so soon after we began our marriage. I don't know about you though, but I wouldn't trade the past year for the world. You changed me into a better man every since I met you. We owe Beck a lot for setting us up on that blind date, don't we?_

_As I can probably predict, I'm sure Beck is taking good care of you. _

_Honey…I know this is probably too soon for you to talk about, but you have to movie on with your life. Please, never forget me, but I need you to keep going. There is life after me. _

_Date, flirt, talk, and do what you need to do to move on from me. You have my blessing. _

_Just remember that I love you so much and I'm watching you down there up here from heaven. Both God and I are now watching over you._

_Again, I love you. _

_Love, Jayson_

_Ps…this may startle you a bit, but…give Beck a chance, okay?_

Cat was sobbing by the end of the letter. Yes, she was a bit surprised at that last part about Beck, but she didn't want to think about that now.

Oh, how she missed him.

"Cat, I'm home!"

Beck was back. She reached up and put the letter between the mattress and bed frame. She tried to get up, but found that hard to do. "In my room! I kind of fell and need a bit of help!"

With that said from her lips, she heard his footsteps running to her room and he rushed in, seeing her on the ground. "Oh my god, Cat, what happened?" He asked, his eyes wide with panic as he went to her side.

"I tried to clean the sheets, but I slipped and fell back." Cat said while groaned, still recovering from her fall. "It was hard for me to get back onto my feet."

Beck put an arm around her waist and his hand holding both of hers as he pulled her to her feet gently. "I'm so sorry, Cat, I shouldn't have left! Jeez, you're 6 months pregnant, what was I thinking?" He was still frantic. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cat smiled to him. "I'm okay. The baby's fine. I didn't realize how fragile I really am until that happened."

"You're so fragile, so you have to be extra careful." Beck told her firmly, but still worried. "Do you need a hospital?"

"No, no, I'll be alright." She sighed and then forced another smile. "I'm going to be okay."

* * *

**Thanks to: Barley Hanging On, Glittergirl123, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, AJ Kenobi, VictoriousForever10, sshaw101, icarlyfanatic101, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) And thanks for your patience. I'm feeling much better now and more alert than we thought I'd be. I've been on bedrest all day, so I've had lots of time to write :) yay :) I'm going to wait on updating "All I Ask Of You" because there has only been 4 reviews for the last chapter…so I'm wondering if I took a wrong turn on the story. I'll figure it out. Thanks again. :) –D-A-


	7. The Fightin' Side Of Me

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

**The Fightin' Side Of Me**

_**Yeah, walkin' on the fightin' side of me.  
Runnin' down the way of life,  
Our fightin' men have fought and died to keep.  
If you don't love it, leave it:  
Let this song I'm singin' be a warnin'.  
If you're runnin' down my country, man,  
You're walkin' on the fightin' side of me.**_

_**-Merle Haggard**_

…

A month later…

"Mrs. Valentine!"

Cat almost jumped 2 feet in the air when the TV Host of one of the most popular shows in America came walking up to her. Patty James was known to be hyperactive and quite loud. Cat smiled. "Hi, Patty." Cat greeted, shaking the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, we finally meet, Caterina!" She hugged Cat.

Cat giggled. "Please, call me Cat."

"Cat it is then!" Patty took Cat by the shoulders. "Back up, men, I have her from here!" Patty told Cat's bodyguards for the day, who took a break. "Let's get you in makeup and wardrobe. I'll just be asking you the usual questions you're probably expecting. My assistant sent them to you, right?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, he emailed them to me. My friend and I practiced yesterday so I wouldn't freak out."

Patty laughed. "Good then!" She took Cat to the backstage as the live audience began coming in and being seated.

…

On set of Beck's new movie, they let him take a break for an hour so he could watch the talk show Cat would be on. He was in his dressing room, waiting for it to start. He prayed everything would go alright. It was Cat's first appearance to speak about her husband and her opinion on the war, so he was nervous. Patty James' assistant sent Cat the questions that she'd be asking the redhead, so he and Cat went over them the day before and Cat had them down without trouble.

His foot was twitching as he waited. "You can do this, Cat." He whispered, still praying.

…

Finally with a cute little evening dress that was a royal blue color and went down to her knees, strapless, and a cute little bow belt above her large stomach, Cat waited for Patty to tell her when to come out. They went to commercial first and when they would be coming back, they'd introduce her and she'd walk out.

She was nervous.

This was going to be the first talk show where she would be discussing the death of her husband, her life now, and her point of view on how the war is going. She was feeling overwhelmed.

She grabbed her cell phone.

_Ring…ring…_

"_Cat?"_

"Beck, I'm so nervous." Cat blurted out as she tried to be quiet.

"_Oh, Cat, you'll be alright. If anyone can handle this, it's definitely you. You've practiced for this and you're strong enough to handle talking about Jayson."_

Cat sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Beck. I actually feel a lot better."

He chuckled. _"Good, I'm glad. I'm already sitting in my dressing room, ready to watch. You'll be on in a second, so get out there! Look pretty and smile! Give me a shout out!" _

Cat giggled. "We'll see about that, Mister."

"Mrs. Valentine, you're on next." The manager said to her.

Cat nodded. "Yes, I have to go. Thanks, Beck. You're the best."

"_But you're better. Love you, girl. Bye."_

"Love you too, bye." Cat sighed as she hung up. She heard the audience applauding because the show was back on. "Oh boy."

"And now let's welcome a young lady, who was the faithful wife of a war hero that died in the heat of battle overseas. This is her first appearance. Let's give a hand for Caterina Valentine!" Patty started the clapping, followed by the audience. Cat walked out, with a smile and waved to everyone, one hand on her large stomach. She made it to Patty, who stood up and they hugged. Once they sat down, Cat tried to get comfy. "Oh, you're such a beautiful pregnant woman, Caterina!"

Cat giggled. "Please, Patty, call me Cat."

"Cat, yes!" Patty nodded. "Suits you better, with that unique hair color. What's the story behind that?"

"Well, back in high school, my favorite treat was Red Velvet Cupcakes, and so I wanted something to remind me of them 24/7." Cat held a handful of her hair with a grin. "Might as well try the hair color, and it just stuck with me."

"It's makes you stand out." Patty smiled. "You seem so laid back and relaxed. How have you been?"

Cat sighed. "It's been hard. Very hard." Patty nodded in agreement. "It was just so sudden. I tried to prepare myself for the worst, but you know what? No one could ever prepare themselves to lose a loved one."

"That's right." Patty agreed.

"But my husband, Jayson, would want me to keep going on. Especially now that I'm pregnant with his child." Cat put her hands on her stomach. "This baby is the last gift Jayson gave me, so I shall cherish and protect them."

"A wonderful mother, you will be."

"Thank you."

"So you have the famous movie star Beck Oliver helping you out?" Patty gave Cat a wink. "What's going on there? You two have been spending a lot of time together."

Cat bit her lip. This wasn't in the list of questions she'd be asked. Crap. "Beck and I have been good friends since we started high school at Hollywood Arts. Beck and Jayson had been best friends since pre-school. They were practically brothers. My husband wanted someone to look after me while he'd be gone, so really, who better to trust than your best friend, right?"

"Very true."

"Exactly. Beck is keeping a strong promise to Jayson. Beck will move on one day, probably detach himself from me, and meet someone, and such."

"Of course. A man that perfect, he's going to defiantly marry someone wild and sexy, if you know what I mean?"

For some reason, Cat felt a ping in her heart…that couldn't be jealously, could it? No. Of course not! "Oh yes, Beck will have no problem there." Cat giggled.

"Do you think you'll ever move on?"

Cat frowned again and put a hand on her stomach. "I…I think that's…too soon to tell."

Patty sensed Cat's insecurity. "Let's move on to the war, shall we?"

Cat was relieved. "Sure."

"Now Cat, did you agree with the president's decision to send MORE men and women overseas?"

"There's opinions right and left about that." Cat started. "Personally…I'm not exactly sure. My husband was more than willing to go, considering he has always wanted to serve our country and be a role model to everyone."

"Why is that?"

"His father, Jackson Squires, was the same exact way and…he passed the same way." Cat was trying not to cry. "He was trying to rescue a soldier in his unit, but…they didn't make it out."

Patty leaned over and pat Cat's knee. "This must be so hard for you."

"I just want to tell the world about my husband and the sacrifice he made for the country." Cat suddenly spoke up. "I would love for everyone to have a little place in their heart for the men and women on the other side of the world, protecting us and trying to make sure we have our freedom."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!"

Everyone gasped as Patty and Cat turned to the audience. A man stood up in the second row, glaring directly at Cat, and suddenly stepped out of the row. Patty looked nervous. "Sit down! Security!"

"I'm so sick of hearing about these so-called war heroes!" The man kept screaming to Cat. "You're husband was nothing, but a wannabe attention hog!"

Cat stood up. "Stop it! Stop it now! My husband is the REASON you have the opportunity to stand here and tell me these horrible things! You have been given the right to speak your mind when you want to! Imagine if the soldiers had never defended our country! You'd be okay with those terrorists getting away with the 9/11 attack? Would you really? Our men and women fighting over there is the reason why we are still safe and ALIVE! You should be giving thanks to them! Not insulting them! Don't EVER call them attention hogs! Never again!"

Suddenly, something went wrong.

Cat felt her heart race and her blood pressure rise dangerously. Her vision went blurry and her world began spinning. She fell backwards and Patty caught her in time before she could slam onto the floor.

…

Beck was proud of Cat's words, wanting nothing more than to strangle the man…but his heart almost came to a complete stop when he saw Cat suddenly pale and put a hand to her heart.

He stood up. "No…"

Cat's face scrunched up in pain.

"Please, please, no…"

She fell backwards into Patty's arms.

"NO! CAT!" He ran out of his dressing room, in tears. "Oh god, please be okay."

…

Beck ran into the Emergency Room, everyone immediately recognizing him, and the receptionist stood up. Beck was out of breath and his eyes glossy, tear stains down his cheeks. "Where is she? Please tell me she's okay!"

A nurse came out from the double doors and came up to him to calm him. "Mr. Oliver, come with me, okay?"

He nodded and immediately followed her, ignoring the murmurs that were being passed around the waiting room. They stepped behind the double doors and Beck leaned against the wall, ready to collapse. "I'm begging you to tell me she's okay. Please. Oh god, please."

The nurse sighed. "Mrs. Valentine is in a critical state of shock. She put herself under a lot of stress up there on that stage. She just had a panic attack, but it was still dangerous since she's 7 months pregnant."

Beck was still trying to catch his breath and calm his heart rate. "So…so she's safe? She's going to live?"

"Yes, but we need her on bed rest."

"No problem." Beck nodded. "No problem at all."

"Good." Then nurse then smiled. "Come with me. You can see her."

"Oh thank god." Beck let out a breath of relief as the nurse led him down the hall. They turned a few corners, passing full rooms of sick patients until Beck arrived at a small room, with two security guards outside of it. He nodded to them as the nurse told him to go in and she'd be back. He walked in and the bodyguards closed the curtain in the room to let them have some privacy. He started tearing up again as he went to Cat's sleeping side. She had color to her face again and seemed to be in a peaceful state. He took her hand and finally felt better. She was with him. She was safe.

Beck took a seat on the chair and waited for a good 20 minutes patiently for anything to happen.

He heard quiet sobs.

Beck stood up and went to Cat's side, taking her hand. "Cat?"

Cat looked to him with tears streaming down her face. "I miss him so much."

Beck closed his eyes, attempting to not cry and stay strong for Cat. "He's looking down from heaven right now. He's so proud of you for sticking up for him and for his comrades over there still fighting."

Cat whimpered. "But it's not fair. Why did MY husband have to die? It sounds so selfish, but I could care less right now! I miss him! I need him! I'd rather die than live without him!"

"Hey!" Beck snapped, taking her wrists into his hands for her to look at him. "Don't say that again!"

"You'll never understand!" Cat screamed.

"You don't think that every time I keep failing Jayson, by leaving you and suddenly you're hurt, that I don't want to just go jump off the nearest bridge?" Beck sneered. "Do you think you're the only one that is suffering? Do you really? You're not. Now listen to me. Jayson gave us both a mission. For you to stay alive and safe. For me to make sure you stay alive and safe. I plan on keeping that promise to him. How about you?"

Cat stared into Beck's big brown eyes. "I don't think I'm strong enough."

"You are. With me right next to you, you are." Beck told her firmly. "Together, we can do this. We can make it through."

Cat bit her lip.

"And another thing…I didn't appreciate what you said on that show." Beck added, with a hint of anger.

Cat raised her eyebrows. "What'd I say?"

"That I'll move on and pretty much leave you and abandon you, along with the baby. How I'll meet someone sexy and wild. Saying that I'll have no problem there." He growled out. "Who do you think you are? Maybe I don't want to look for someone sexy and wild, who would be nothing but a fake. Maybe I don't want to ever leave you…maybe I want to stay forever with you."

Cat's eyes widened. "W-what are you saying?"

Beck leaned back, standing up straight. "I…um…nothing."

Cat would've pressed the subject, but the doctor came in.

She remembered the secret note Jayson had left for her about moving on, and giving Beck a chance…maybe Beck was talking about her?

Maybe?

* * *

**Glittergirl123, Starlight151 **_(It's going to be posted when this story is done, which is only 2 chapters away. Hopefully that story will do better than my other one.)_**, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, AJ Kenobi, MissTortilla, LittleMissVictorious **_(What do you mean this story was on a page 4 times? I'm confused, lol), _**sshaw101, VictoriousForever10 **_(Oooooh, yay! I'm excited! I can't wait to read it!), _**and Pinkbull115LovesBrina: **Thanks guys for your reviews :) they made me smile since today, my fiancée made me give away my Chihuahua, TJ, because he was annoyed by my puppy…so I'm very upset, and seeing those reviews made me happy :) Although, I'm still crying…lol. Not updating "All I Ask Of You" for same reasons as last chapter. :(


	8. What Hurts The Most

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used (And I found the military phrases online, so if they're not right...I'm terribly sorry?)  
**

…

…

…

**What Hurts The Most**

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**-Rascal Flatts**_

…

Cat stirred in her sleep, flinching and moaning. "Jayson…"

_Cat opened her eyes was in a place of dirt surrounded by large cameo tents. Men in heavy uniforms were walking around. A few were playing a bit of soccer. She was feeling desperately hot and sweaty, wanting water so bad. She was still in her maternity nightgown with her hair down. She was barefoot, which was causing her pain as the ground was rocky and burning hot. She put her tiny hands on her 7 month pregnant stomach. _

_Where was she? _

"_Yo, Jayson!" _

_Cat gasped and turned around, looking for Jayson as someone screamed out his name. Maybe? Could it be?_

_She saw one of Jayson's comrades that she met a few times before as he was running up to a familiar face Cat had been longing to see since the day he left her. Cat screamed. "JAYSON!" She ran as much as she could to him, trying to balance herself with the weight of her stomach, and when she made it to him, she suddenly went right through him. She tried not to trip and looked back at him. "What?"_

_Jayson sighed as his partner in the platoon came up to him. "Yeah, Frankie?" He asked in annoyance._

_Frankie chuckled. "Were you looking at your wife's picture again?" He motioned to the wallet size photo clutched in Jayson's hand. "Dude, I figured you'd have that picture implanted in your brain!"_

_Cat had tears. He meant what he said in the letter. _

_Jayson glared. "Seeing her face gives me strength to keep going."_

_Frankie sighed. "Alright, man. Hey, Captain says were actually closer than we thought to Roger." Roger was their teammate, who was captured by the terrorists. "He wants us to start packing up and get moving. It's dangerous here."_

_Jayson gulped and kissed Cat's picture. "Alright. Let's-"_

_**BANG**_

_Cat screamed as something exploded onto one of the tents close to her. She could feel the heat of the blast. _

_Jayson put Cat's picture in his pocket, zipping it up, and grabbed his gear. _

_Cat sobbed. "No, no, wait, Jayson!" _

_Jayson was next to Frankie as the blasts, gunshots, and screams of pain were everywhere. He looked to be concentrated on trying to see and not get hit at the same time. Cat ran over to him, trying to grab his arm to get his attention, but nothing worked. _

"_Damn, all I ask for is some RnR!" Frankie yelled out as he and Jayson took cover behind some boxes. _

_Jayson rolled his eyes as he loaded his gun with more ammo. "Same shit, different day, man!" He yelled over the blasts._

_Frankie ducked after shooting. "Why the HELL did we sign up for this shit again?"_

"_Because we're eff-ing idiots with the freaking balls to wannabe heroes!"_

"_I WANNA BUGOUT!" Frankie screamed._

_Jayson moved before he was shot. "Shut up before I name you the new shitbird of the team!" _

_Frankie took out a grenade. "Ready for this?" _

_Jayson groaned. "Oh, just do it!" _

_After Frankie took out the tie, he threw the weapon as hard as he could towards the enemy, making a HUGE blast, almost throwing him and Jayson forward._

_Cat was still watching everything, hiding as well. She saw Jayson quickly take out her picture again, with tears in his eyes, and kiss it. "I'm so sorry I won't be home, Cat." She heard him whisper. _

_She sobbed. "Oh, Jayson…"_

_Jayson put her picture away again and stood up. He took his gun and fired over and over. _

_Frankie stood up after him and did the same thing. _

_Suddenly, Jayson was thrown back, blood scattered. _

"_NO!" Cat screamed as she crawled over to him. She held his face in her hands, finally being able to touch him. "Jayson!" _

_Jayson looked at her weakly and smiled. "I wanted to get home to you, Cat."_

_Cat whimpered, blasts, gunshots, and screams everywhere. "I know you did! I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too." He reached up and wiped her tears. "Cat, I meant what I said. Please…you and Beck…you two can be together. You have my blessing. Please…take care of our child." Suddenly Jayson's eyes closed. _

_Cat sobbed. "Jayson…"_

"NOOO!" Cat screamed sharply, sitting up in her bed. She was sweaty and pale, her heart pounding against her chest. She realized she was back in her room. "NO! JAYSON!" She screamed, knowing good and well he wasn't going to run in…but she wanted him to.

The door slammed open and Beck ran in, his face filled with terror and panic. He went to Cat's side, wrapping his arms around her, and she sobbed violently into his shirt. "Cat…" He let out a breath of relief that she was alright.

"I WANT HIM BACK!" She screamed, hitting Beck's chest. "THAT WASN'T FAIR! HE WAS A HERO! SO WHY DID MY HERO HAVE TO DIE?"

Beck released her and held her head in his hands, trying to get her to look at him. "He fought for you, me, and our country! He is a hero to you and everyone! He died for you! He loves you! He wants nothing, but happiness for you, Cat! You have to keep going! For your son or daughter! YOU JUST HAVE TO! I'm here! I'm helping you as MUCH as I possibly can! I'm not leaving!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, catching their breaths from screaming and yelling. Finally Cat looked up to Beck's saddened eyes. "Beck…at the hospital earlier…you…you said that you might want to stay with me…forever."

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Yeah…I know I said that."

"Did you mean that?"

Beck sighed, looking away. "Now isn't a good time, Cat."

"Beck, read this." Cat reached over to the other side of the bed with trouble, but grabbed the letter from under the mattress and sat up with Beck's help. She handed him Jayson's letter to her.

Beck gulped. "Cat…"

"Read it."

He bit his lip, but unfolded the letter.

Cat watched with intensity as he read the letter over and over, tears coming to his eyes. He put the letter back in the envelope and put it on her nightstand. "Cat."

"He said more about that in my dream too." Cat muttered, but he could hear her still. "He thinks…he thinks we belong together. He wants us to be together. He gives us his blessing."

"But it's more than that." Beck said, sitting next to her on the bed. "We both have to want to be together. We both have to feel something for one another."

Ouch…

Cat's heart broke all over again. "Oh…" He didn't feel that for her, which is what he indicated. He doesn't want to be with her.

Beck recalled his words and sighed deeply. "Wait-"

"Oh, god." Cat slapped her hand over her mouth, moved Beck away, and ran to her bathroom, where he heard her vomit.

Beck dropped his face in his hands. He didn't know how or when, but he fell in love with Cat. In all honesty, he fell for her in high school, but he didn't want to be with her, since he was with Jade for a long time. He set Cat and Jayson up to see if he could let go of his feelings. It didn't work, since his feelings only grew stronger when he saw Cat and Jayson gradually fall in love. Being the best man at their wedding wasn't any better. When Jayson moved Cat over to Hollywood, close to Beck, he was touched. Yet, he didn't know how this was going to go since he re-found his feelings for the redhead.

Now that Jayson keeps telling them, even in death, to move on with one another…

Is it still okay?

Also, he didn't know if Cat felt the same way. What if she thinks this is one of Jayson's last wishes and she wants to fulfill it? He couldn't let her do that.

He heard Cat brush her teeth and then come back out. She had both hands on her stomach and looked clammy. "You know…" She suddenly spoke softly. "Before Jayson, I never really had anyone who loved me and cared about me to the point they'd do anything for me. When I met him…I never felt so loved and cared for. He wanted to be with me. He didn't feel stuck or forced. Beck, my own parents never even thought about me like that, you know? They never truly cared about me. Jayson saw that too when he met them. He told me he'd never be like them. And now that he's gone, I'll never feel that way again." Her voice broke.

Beck stood up from the bed and glared. "What am I? Chop liver?" He asked, offended greatly.

Cat looked at him. "Beck, you're stuck and forced to be here. If it wasn't for Jayson's promise, you wouldn't be here with me. Beck…I don't want you to be forced to care about me. I don't want you to be stuck for the rest of your life. You don't need to be a father-figure to my son or daughter. They'll be fine. Just…go ahead. Go back to being a bachelor and paint the town every night. Enjoy yourself and don't settle for less, which would be taking care of me and the baby forever." Cat gave him a small, but sad smile. "I'll be okay."

Beck suddenly walked up to her and before she could question his actions, he grabbed her face in his hands, leaning down, and kissed her passionately. She was startled for a few seconds, but kissed back soon after. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he put his hands on the sides of her large stomach. Beck had never REALLY found love before…until he kissed Cat. The sparks, the fire, and the passion…he had never felt such magic in his whole life. He loved her.

Soon, they needed to breathe so they released each other, but Beck kept their foreheads connected, staring into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He said deeply. "I can't. How can I think about leaving you when all I want to do is be with you?" Cat let her tears fall as she suddenly hugged him, resting her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his torso. Beck rested his chin on her head as he kept his arms protectively around her body.

They found happiness and peace once again, with Jayson smiling down at them from heaven. He chuckled. "It's about flippin' time you two listen to me."

* * *

**Glittergirl123, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, sshaw101, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, CPrizzle, RosemaryPennyKettle, Iwannabetaller, VictoriousForever10 **_(EVERYBODY! Ready this author's new one-shot! IT'S TOO CUTE!), _**and AJ Kenobi: **Thanks for everyone's reviews! The new chapter of "All I Ask" is up by the way. And I have 2 new shortfics/songfics up, so read those and review! AND…that's all I have for now, except for the next chapter is the LAST chapter!


	9. Some Gave All

**Ec4lewis, CourtsxBatFan, MossTortillas2lazy2login **_(Did you mean "MissTortillas"?), _**Jeremy Shane **_(I reviewed :) no worries)_**, VictoriousForever10, Glittergirl123, Angel-DemonPrincess12, AJ Kenobi **_(WAS THAT NOT THE PERFECT LINE EVER? I shocked myself when I put that in. Seriously epic.), _**sshaw101, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks for reviewing for this chapter AND the story :) it's been nice! Totally different story than my usual- wait…do I even have "usual" storylines…everything seems pretty different with each story. Lol. Anyways, new story to be up within the next half an hour! It's called "Everybody's Fool" so check it!

* * *

**We Won't Forget The Man Who Died**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious Or Any Of The Patriotic Songs Used**

…

…

…

**Some Gave All**

_**All gave some and some gave all  
And some stood through  
For the red, white and blue  
And some had to fall  
And if you ever think of me  
Think of all your liberties and recall  
Some gave all.**_

_**-Billy Ray Cyrus**_

…

Two months later…

Cat felt nauseous. "Oh, dear." This was a weird day for her today.

First she was arguing with Beck that morning that she was okay going to speak at Hollywood Arts without him, and then he was peeved that she was going while she was having pain in her lower back, AND she was upset he hired a BODYGUARD to protect her, and she dropped her phone on the sidewalk outside so that's broken, and now she's about to speak in front of over a hundred people without being prepared…today's been a stressful day, don't you agree?

She was set up on stage in the black box theatre as students and teachers gradually came through the doors, finding seats or places to stand. The room was getting crowded and louder, giving Cat a headache. And worst of all, they didn't have a chair or stool nearby where she could sit on…seriously? She groaned. This was going to be painful. She wished she could call Beck and tell him to come over there, but he was shooting a scene of his movie. She didn't want to bother him during something so important.

She looked at the small, but perfect diamond ring on her left ring finger and smiled.

Sikowitz took the stage with the cordless microphone Cat would be using. "Attention, students!" Silence finally came. "As you've been told, Hollywood's local war hero's widow has come to speak about her husband and how she's been coping. Not to mention, how life has been since she graduated from here, at Hollywood Arts!" Everyone clapped at that last one. "I'm proud to introduce one of my prized students, Caterina Valentine." Everyone clapped again as Cat walked up and gave Sikowitz a hug before taking the microphone from him.

She sighed. "Hello, Hollywood Arts. Wow, I wasn't expecting such a turnout." She chuckled. "Well, as you were told, I'm Caterina Valentine, but I go by Cat. I started Hollywood Arts when I was 13 years old, since my birthday wasn't until October of the school year, and graduated when I was 17 years old. In the beginning of my senior year, Beck Oliver introduced me to his best friend, Jayson Squires." Cat smiled. "I thought it was going to be a disaster. It was a blind date, and we all know how those turn out sometimes?"

Everyone nodded and laughed.

"When I showed up at the carnival he wanted to have our first date at, I met him by the ticket stand. His dimmed blonde hair, bright blue eyes, well built figure, and light, fare skin…he took my breath away. He was 6'2'' while I was stuck at a good 5'1''." Everyone chuckled. "We hit it off. I couldn't believe it, but I fell in love with him that night. He was a complete gentleman. So sweet to me and so kind to everyone. He blew my mind away." Cat smiled. "The months passed on, and soon it was February. He shocked me with frightening news…he was joining the army."

Everyone gasped.

"I know. He just sprung that on me." Cat rubbed her lips together. "At first, when he said that, I thought he was going to dump me and go off and have his heroic adventure. It was that night I found out about his father and how the man died. Jackson Squires had been in the army since he was 18 as well, but he stayed active until he reached his age of 29…where he was killed in the heat of battle." She closed her eyes. "Jayson was 10 at that time. As he grew up, he came to terms of what happened and the truth was: his dad died a hero. He gave his life to defend our country and to let Americans keep their freedom as best as he could. When he realized that, Jayson knew he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. That's when he asked me to marry him and told me to go with him to Oceanside, where he would be stationed. I accepted. With my parents' permission, I was allowed to marry at the young age of 17. I graduated June 2nd. I was married June 3rd. On June 4th, we left to Oceanside. It was a big change, but you can get through anything with the one you love, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll never regret anything in my life after I met Jayson." Cat smiled to herself. "Last October, he was given notice with his platoon that he'd be shipped out in two weeks to Iraq. It terrified me, but I should've expected it. He joined the army, so of course this was bound to happen. I stayed strong and tried not to cry in front of him. I didn't want to show how scared and worried I was for him. He promised to TRY and return home to me…but he suddenly moved me back to Hollywood, only a block away from our good friend, Beck Oliver. You guys have heard of him, obviously."

Everyone nodded once again.

"If Jayson trusted me with anyone, it would definitely be Beck." Cat told them. "So he and Beck talked the night before Jayson shipped out. Beck promised to watch over me…either until Jayson returned…or forever, in case of…you catch my drift." Cat was having difficulty speaking about this. "Two months later…I was awoken to knocking on my front door at 6:30 in the morning. I opened the door…and…there was two soldiers standing on my porch, giving me sad looks. Before they said anything, I already knew."

She saw a few people actually have tears.

"We held a memorial service for him here in Hollywood, which there was such a turnout, I wouldn't be surprised if some of you were there." Cat giggled through her own tears as some people raised their hands. "Yes, that's what I thought. Well, the next day, Beck and I flew to the other side of the country to Arlington where Jayson requested his body be buried there. My…my whole world seemed to be frozen and just a blur that day. It was a typical military funeral…but…in a way it wasn't, because this was MY husband who they were burying." Cat sniffled. "I wrote a song on the plane ride back home. Here it is…"

Cat looked to the side, where Sinjin, who was the tech teacher at the school, nodded and turned the soundtrack on.

Cat tried to keep more tears from coming down, as she took a deep breath and sang. "_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand!" **_Cat had a tear slip down her cheek as she tried to remain strong._** "Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream…" **_The memories of the memorial service and the funeral in Arlington came rushing to her mind, making her a bit lightheaded._** "The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart!" **_Cat kept going, even though the tears were now streaming down her face like waterfalls._** "Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream…Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream…  
OHHHH, THIS IS JUST A DREEEEEAAAAMMMMM!  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah…" **_Cat's song finished and everyone stood up, giving her a standing ovation with tears filling everyone's eyes. Cat would've said "thank you", but she had too much pain. "Ow…" She dropped the microphone and fell to her knees, panting. She felt people rushing around her. "Beck." She grabbed SIkowitz's hand. "Call…call Beck." After a minute, someone put a cell phone to Cat's ear. "Beck."

"_Cat, baby! The ambulance is on the way there and I'm going to meet you at the hospital, alright? What's going on?"_

Cat sobbed, still being supported on her knees by Sikowitz. "Beck, it hurts…it hurts."

"_What hurts?" _

Cat let out a cry of pain. "Beck…"

"_Don't think about that. Let's talk about something else. Let's talk about…about the baby."_

Cat whimpered. "This is bad, I think something is wrong with the baby."

"_Oh, god, don't say that! Cat, everything is going to be okay!"_

Cat heard sirens. "Beck…what if…what if…am I going to see Jayson again?"

Beck sobbed over the phone. _"Cat…please, no. I'm going to be selfish here! Jayson had his time with you, but let me have my happy ever after with you! Please! Don't leave me!"_

Suddenly everything went black for Cat as she fell to the ground.

…

_Cat awoke as someone was holding her. She looked and saw Jayson's clean, smiling face above her. He was cradling her in his arms. "Jayson?" Cat gasped. "I died?"_

_Jayson shook his head. "You're close though. But it's not your time." _

"_Can I stay with you?" Cat asked. _

"_No." Jayson kissed her head. "Cat…you belong with Beck. You love him."_

"_But I miss you." Cat's voice squeaked. _

"_But you'll be okay without me." Jayson told her. "Beck's taking such good care of you and he loves you so much. He'd die without you."_

_Cat sighed. "You're right…but…can I really move on? Jayson, I married you. Even though I love Beck, I love you still…this just all feels wrong."_

"_But it isn't." Jayson smiled. "It's not. You can't be alone forever, Cat. Especially with that baby boy." _

_Cat gasped and touched her stomach that was flat. "Huh?"_

"_Believe it or not, you delivered him." Jayson chuckled. "They had to do it while you were in a delusional state. You won't remember it, trust me. You were out of it. Poor Beck is in the hallway, trying to get in. He's devastated that he can't see you, Cat. But your baby is fine and healthy."_

"_You mean our baby."_

"_No…your baby." Jayson sighed. "This baby will be raised by you and Beck. He'll call Beck "dad" and Beck will father him. You have to stay strong."_

"_I'll tell him about you, I promise." Cat told her late husband. _

"_Tell him at the age of 13." Jayson compromised. "He'll be ready then."_

"_Okay." Cat leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you, Jayson."_

"_I'll love you always, Cat."_

…

Cat gasped for air and coughed with doctors surrounding her. Her eyes were wide and she was trying to catch her breath. "Beck…"

"She's back! She's alive!" A woman yelled out as they took the strange machines away from her, but they put an oxygen mask on her. "Cat, honey, can you hear us? Nod, if so."

Cat forced herself to nod. "Beck…"

"Bring the fiancée in here." Another voice said, only this was male. "Let him be with her until we move her. She's going to be okay."

Another woman with a white mask over her mouth smiled at her. "You're a fighter, Cat."

Cat whimpered. "Beck."

"He's coming." Suddenly she moved out of the way, so did everyone else, as Beck was in her line of vision. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes full of hurt and fear, and he was shaking violently. "She's going to be okay. We'll move her to another room and we have to make her breast feed your son. Stay with her for a minute until we get her situated."

Beck nodded, his eyes still connected with Cat's. "Oh, Cat…" He struggled not to sob. "I…you were gone. You had no heartbeat…they said they lost you…you were dead for 3 minutes and 37 seconds, Cat."

"Beck." She repeated once again. "I love you."

Beck let himself smile as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Cat."

"I saw Jayson."

Beck's eyes widened. "Oh my god…" He realizes that she _really_ was dead for those 3 minutes and 37 seconds…she went to heaven for a few minutes. "He sent you back?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. He said he wanted us to raise our son."

Beck smiled a little. "Good."

"I have a name for the baby."

"What's his name?" Beck asked. "Anything you want."

"Jayson Jackson Valentine-Oliver."

Beck smiled. "I love it."

"Yay." Cat said weakly.

Beck just chuckled and leaned down, kissing her.

* * *

**-The End-**

**No sequel.**


End file.
